A seedrian's pregnancy
by cyber sonic the cyber hedgehog
Summary: 7 years after the metarex war Tails and Cosmo live in peace as well as sonic and the other's but they go on a new adventure when they find out that Cosmo is pregnant how will it go how will sonic and the others react?
1. The discovery and morning sickness

hello btw i'm not on talsmo's side nor tailream's side DISCLAIMER:if any of you think i own any sonic related stuff GET OUT! i only own this story nothing else ok!

time:5:30 am,location:tails's floating house (made from the debris of the death egg and can only be reached by flying or using a hover board from sonic riders zero gravity and the only time is on the ground is if there bad weather)

tails: age: 15 cosmo: age: also 15 tails was sleeping when he heard cosmo in the bathroom throwing up.

tails*walks in* cosmo are you ok?

cosmo: i din't think so *gags for a second then pukes*

tails: um... how long have you been in here?

cosmo: since 4 am tails:just wait here for a second i'll get you something *flies out the house*

as tails flew out of the floating house he went to the pharmacy to get 5 bottles of anti-nausea and a box of pregnancy test

-10 min later-  
>tails returns to his house to help his wife (yes their married) only to see her sleeping tails: hey cosmo.<p>

cosmo:*weakly* hi tails: i bought a couple of thing for you to start off take of sip of this cosmo:*takes a small cup of anti-nausea*

tails: feel any better?

cosmo: i thi-*gags again* i spoke too soon *runs back to the bathroom and vomits again*

tails: *sweat drop* not again after 5 minutes cosmo comes out looking pale as a corpe's skin tails hands over a box cosmo: what's this?

tails: a pregnancy test just read and follow the instructions cosmo:ok *closes and locks the bathroom door*

-*-3 minutes later-

cosmo: *comes out suprised tails: um.. so what's the result?

cosmo:i tride all of them and they all say POSITIVE tails: wait you mean to tell that-

cosmo: yes im pregnant

tails:*faints*

cosmo: TAILS!

-20 minutes later-

cosmo:tails...tails

tails:*wakes up* what happened?

cosmo: when i said i was pregnant you fainted

tails: AAHHH!

cosmo:what is it you don't want this child tails: no is not that it's i'didn't make changes to the house for a child wait i know what i'll do*flies out to green hill*  
>-10 minutes later-<br>tails:*flies back in with 1,000,000,000,000 rings* will need alot of rings for the next 9 moths

END OF CHAPTER 1 OF M VERY FIRST FAN FICITON note: due to school being in session it'll be awhile befor chapter 2 is up and beside i also have to come up with ideals if any of ya would give me some ideals i would apreciate it and will add it to the chapters CYBER SONIC OUT


	2. change of plans

sorry for the delay the teachers bombed me with homework if we are lucky we get a snowday DISCLAIMER: for those who read chapter 1 skip this for those who skip to this I ONLY OWN THIS STORY NOT THE SONIC CHARATER ( although it would be cool if i did) and some fan charaters from deviant art will be featured later on and i don't onw them either _  
>starting where we left off: tails comes back with 1,000,000,000,000 rings<p>

cosmo:where did you get them

tails:um.. green hill

AT GREEN HILL

sonic:*runs around searching for a ring* where are the rings uh oh *crashes into a motobug and falls off in his "lose a life" position*

BACK AT TAILS'S HOUSE

tails: any way time to get started with the preperation

after 2 hours tails builts some service bots to help cosmo on cosmo's side of her bed was a bucket for if she felt sick in the morning

time:noon

cosmo: tails

tails: yes

cosmo: i'm starting to get cravings

tails: alright *calls service bots*

service bot: what food do you wish to eat

cosmo: only a small pizza slice i feel slightly queasy

service bot: 10-4 (means yes)

but there's was a knock on the door

tails:*open's the door*

sonic(age 22): tails... WHY THE CHAOS DID YOU TAKE ALL THE RINGS?

tails: so i can help cosmo because she's pregnant.

sonic:*jump's off the house in his lose a life position*

tails: sonic?

10 MINUTES LATER sonic:*wakes up* man that's the 2nd time i jump off like that today

tails: by the way how did you know i took all the ring's at green hill?

sonic: i have a ring energy tracker which i use only if i can't find any rings

tails:ohh

sonic: so cosmo is pregnant.

tails: yeah.

sonic: well can i come in?

tails:sure but please beaware that she's alittle queasy

sonic: ok buddy *walks in*

tails: cosmo we have a visitor

cosmo:*see's sonic* hi sonic

sonic: hey cosmo so i heard your pregnant.

cosmo: yes

sonic: that explains why tails took all the rings at green hill

cosmo: i wonder how the others react

sonic: i hope they don't react the same way i did

but their was a big change of plans when 3 robots bust through a wall but those were no ordinary robots

metal sonic: hello sonic

sonic: not you again

metal sonic: yes but im not alone this time meet rocket metal sonic and metal tails

rocket metal sonic:*flies in while in rocket form then transform* hello sonic

metal tails:*flies in as well* hello tails *sensory sytem goes off* so cosmo is pregnant

metal sonic, rocket metal sonic,cosmo,sonic,& tails:HOW DO YOU KNOW?

metal tails: because i know what tails know plus my sensor detected another life form in cosmo

metal sonic: oh in that case change of plans r.m.s (means rocket metal sonic) grab cosmo now tails if you want cosmo and her child back alive and unharmed you and sonic are going to have to beat us at a race at the new death egg

R.M.S:*grabs cosmo and tansform into a rocket and flies off*

metal sonic: see you at the death egg eggman.. eggman chang of plans i tell you when we get back

cosmo: HEELLLP MEEE!

sonic:don't worry i got 9 tricks up my sleeve (those tricks are wisp power which as a side effect from using the wisp in sonic colours wii and ds version so all 9 wisp's blood type are permanetly fused with sonic's blood their for he can use those power without using a certain wisp plus he can also preform a secondary or tertiary power even beyond)

tails: i know

sonic: *transform into orange rocket*

tails: rocket * gets in the x tornado follows orange rocket sonic to the death egg*

end of chapter 2 really people in need ideals from ya btw i bet you wern't expeting R.M.S let alone metal tails for sonic lol when he crahsed into a motobug jumping off green hill in his "lose a life position"  
>please reviwe with some ideals cyber sonic out<p> 


	3. The race in the new death egg

TIME TO START THE 3RD CHAPTER

DISCLAIMER:(seriously how many times do i have to say this ?) i don't onw any thing but the story

location: new death egg( built and launched a week ago)  
>time: 12:10<p>

eggman:(age unknown) so that's why you kiddnaped cosmo

metal sonic yes egg-

he was interrupted by an explosion after 2 seconds a hedgehog's and a fox's shadow appeared

sonic:well im here so let get this show on the road

eggman: but here's a deal i've been creating a forumla that turns any living thing evil so if you fail i'll be testing it on cosmo's child but won't be active until it's born

tails:that won't happen

eggman:by the way you and metal tails race and fight first then metal sonic and that annoying hedgehog goes next

metal tails: ok.. but first *turns on the music player and plays stardust speedway from sonic generation (yes i have that game and completed it very cool game though)

eggman:3..2..1..GOOO!

metal tails and tails*takes off*

sonic: go tails go!

tails: come on M.T (metal tails) is that the best you got

M.T: try this tornado tail * creats a tornado tail *spawns a tornado that last for 5 seconds*  
>tails:whaaa*get sucked in 2 seconds before it disappears<p>

tails:if you going to cheat then so am i *flies up to M.T and taser's his head

M.T:bzzzt

tails: i win

eggman:rats alright sonic your turn

sonic: alright metal let's see if you can beat me for once

metal sonic: oh i will this time

sonic: that's what you allways say plus i have 9 tricks up my sleeve

eggman: 3..2- oh who am i kidding JUST GO!

M.S and sonic *blast of creating a sonic boom*

M.S: let's see what those tricks are * uses v overdrive*

sonic: really metal oh and by the way *transform into cyan lazer sonic* I'M A FIRIN MAH LAZER! (i couldn't resist adding this)

M.S: what the *ducks*

sonic:*reverts back to normal and falls off*

M.S: hmm looks like that's the last of him *see's sonic in front of him* WHA- but how are you still alive?

sonic: simple by using hover *transforms into green hover and activate's it's secondary ability jet hover (this allows him to fly as fast as he runs) and flies to the finish line* i guess you no match of the new and improved sonic metal.

M.S: CURSE YOU SONIC THE FAKER!

tails: we both won so where's cosmo

eggman: fine but remember this i will get revenge and your child so you and cosmo better watch you backs *reveals and release cosmo from a cage*

tails: COSMO!

cosmo:TAILS!

cosmo and tails: *hug each other*

sonic:i hate to crash the reunion but can we head back to earth because i forgot today chilli dogs are 90% percent off (the original price was 50 rings...you do the math)

cosmo :sure because im tired (yet another pregnancy symptom)

tails: alright *gets the xtornado started*  
>cosmo: *gets in the xtornado*<p>

sonic: let's get out of here *transforms into orange rocket and follows the x tornado back to earth -  
>end of chapter 3 the reason why this is diffrent from the other's because i got a message saying that they couldn't read the story well reviwe and tell me if any improvement needs to be made and also tell me if you like it or not cyber sonic out<p> 


	4. The news spreads

im back and i got an extra day off because my docters appointment is on friday(1-27-12) and even if i went to school on that day i would get out early because 1-27-12 is also early release and my updates will become rare because the new S.T.A.A.R test is around the corner ( about a month away to be exact) for those of you who are still in school ya should study as well for the sake of your computer/laptop privallages oh yes btw i finally got mario and sonic at the london 2012 olympic games not only to play as metal sonic but to sort of be part of the olympic

chapter 4: the news spread

sonic,tails and cosmo:*lands back on earth*

sonic: well got to go so bye*runs off*

cream (age 13):*walks towards tails and cosmo* hi tails hi cosmo

tails: hi cream

cream: what you and cosmo been up to

tails:*sweat drops*um...err.. well it went like this *wispers in cream's ear*

cream:*faints*

tails:i was hoping that wouldn't happen

10 MINUTES LATER

cream:*wakes up* what happened

cosmo: you fainted when tails said that i was pregnant

cream:*squeals* congratulations cosmo come on the others have to hear this we might even have a baby shower

cosmo:but i'm only a day pregnant

cream: ok how about after your ultra sound

cosmo: great

AT carnival park zone (combonation of carnival night zone and ballon park zone located north from station square)

amy: sonic..sonic where are you?

tails: at station square practically buying all the chillidogs

amy: hi tails what brings you,cosmo,&cream here

cosmo: we wanted to spread the news that i'm pregnant

amy:*turns into stone*

cream: amy...amy..

sonic:*walks towards them* i see the news are spreading

cosmo: how was the chillidog sale shopping

sonic: great each chillidog box only cost half a ring so i got 100 boxes of chilli dogs and i only paid 50 rings

tails: wow

sonic: umm... what happened to amy?

cosmo: not sure

amy:*snaps out of the surpised state* congrats cosmo! i bet it will look cute

shadow: i doubt about that *shows him self* and you might want to keep it a secret if you don't want G.U.N to take it away

tails: great it's bad enough that eggman is after it now we have to deal with G.U.N by the way cosmo the ultra sound is in 6 weeks

cosmo:*feels queasy* great

sonic:hey cosmo are you ok your face looks greenish

cosmo: not really you would happen to know where the girls restroom is by any chance

amy: fist door on the right

cosmo: thanks *runs to the restroom and vomits*

tails: this is going to be along pregnancy

sonic: tails here you'll need this *hands tails a pregnancy book*

tails:thanks

amy: and i texted allthe other except G.U.N that cosmo is pregnant

end of chapter 4 i'll be putting combined zones & fan made charaters from deviant (which will be introduced in futuer chapters) please reviwe cyber sonic out


	5. The ultra sound

okay time to kick off chapter v [5] and i do not own sonic nor the fan charaters if i did cyber sonic would be in the games and in sonic x as well as metal sonic

this story as progressed 6 weeks which is when cosmo is due to get the ultra sound

time:7:00 am

tails:*wakes up to see cosmo leaning over the bed* not feeling well?

cosmo: that's it *pukes*

tails:wait i just remembered about today

cosmo:what is today the day when my morning sickness end?

tails :first that won't happen for another 6 weeks second today is your ultra sound appointment

cosmo:oh yeah i forgot*gags but dosen't pukes*

AT S.S (STATION SQUARE) HOSPITAL

amy: hello cosmo and tails

cosmo and tails: Amy you the doctor and why?

amy: another way to try to win sonic's heart

10 minutes later

amy: well your having a boy and a girl

tails: sweet *drinks soda then spit s it out on amy* WAIT WHAAT!

amy: SURPRISE IT'S TWINS

tails:*turns to stone*

cosmo: tails... tails

amy:*knocks him out with her hammer*

cosmo: ARE YOU INSANE?

amy:what and besides he spit soda on me

10 minutes later (again)

tails:*wakes up* what happened and wheres cosmo?

amy:let's see i told you your having twins then you knocked out by my hammer then 5 minutes later G.U.N KIDDNAPED COSMO

tails: WHAT grrr oh and tell sonic to help me at G.U.N base *transform in to dark tails (yes he has a dark form) and flies to G.U.N base*

charater intro

tech: same age as tails bio: he is tail's twin brother and cream's fiance the diffrence between him and tails is that tech's tails are solid grey and his fur is darker and wears a blue cap 24/7 tammy: age 29 bio: she is tails and tech's mother her husband is unknown

tech and tammy:*runs in*

tech: what happened?

amy: tails went dark and flew to G.U.N base until he gets back why don't ya stay at his house until further notice

AT G.U.N BASE (located 100 ft below station square)

cosmo: please let me go

unknown#1: sure after we -*gets interrupted by an explosion*

dark tails:2 things one how did you know cosmo was pregnant? second let her go

unknown#2:eggman tipped us off second you and what army?

dark sonic and dark chaos shadow:*flies in* us that's who

unknown#1:but ho-

dark tails: sonic is not happy about ypu taking his chilli dog coupons and shadow is ticked off about ya'll taking his chaos emerald

unknown#1: we were going to use the coupons to trap sonic

dark sonic: you know that will never work for one thing how dumb do you think i am

unknow#1:apparently not dumb

dark chaos shadow:*get's his chaos emerald,sonic's chilli dog coupons, and cosmo*

dark tails:than-

dark chaos shadow: save it i'm on a strict schedule today

dark tails:*grabs cosmo and reverts back to normal* alright time to haul butt out of here *flies with dark sonic and dark chaos shadow who also reveted back to normal*

eggman: *walks in well aware about what happened*darn it we almost had those kids send out the G.U.N truck!

5 min later

sonic: i think we have company wait that i thought i destroyed it 2 years ago

tails:they must have rebuilt it

sonic:*transform in to pink spike* im going to see if i can flaten it's tires then i'll catch up ya go on

shadow: no i'll help you it's tails and cosmo their after

sonic:alright you cause a diversion while it flaten it's tire

shadow: okay *throws smoke screen bombs at the truck

sonic:*shoots spikes at the tires (btw shooting spikes is NOT a secondary ability for spikes blade is the secondary ability)*

shadow: it work so now what

sonic:*transform into blue cube (in this form he can create blue rings to turn into cubes) and activates cube blockade(cube ability #4) and totals the truck* well are work here is done

end of chapter 5 omg i can't belive eggman and G.U.N have joined forces reviwe asap BONUS!  
>chapter 6 sneek peak: i will be making my appearance there cyber sonic out <p>


	6. Family help and a old dimensional friend

loading chapter6... done initiating chapter 6

AT TAILS HOUSE

tails:*opens the door exhausted from flying and carrying cosmo*

tech: hey tails

tails: hey long time no seen

tammy: hey how's my liitle boy *hugs tails to hard

tails:*weakly* mom your cutting off my O2 supply

tammy: oh sorry *let's go of tails* i heared that your wife was pregnant so i decided to come here to see you oh and what was the gender

tails:err...about that it's twins

tammy:did you just say twins?

tails:yep

tammy: well that means double trouble

but then a portal appaered and certain cyborg hedgehog appeared who had a robotic right side his right eye had the eye of silver sonic mk2 and had robo sonic's hand this cyborg was cyber sonic [ for sort]

:hello tails,cosmo,tech,and tammy

tails: hi cyber sonic

tech:you know this person?

tails:yes he's sonic from another dimension which reminds me what brings you here?

: eggman from my deminsion blew up earth and him self but i manage to escape here at the last second hopefuly i can start a new life here and im well aware that cosmo is pregnant and how you may ask i heared the conversation when i was arriving here *hears a knock on the door* i'll get that*opens the door

sonic: hi-cyber sonic is that you?

yes i'm here because eggman from my dimension blew up earth and him self

sonic:wow he's more dumb than egg-head in this deminsion

:you got that right

tammy: by the way tails and cosmo i brought these*drags out a big crib which was sleept in by tails and tech when they were infants along with 2 high chairs and the baby bullet [those even exist at S.S ?}* you'll need them

tails: thanks *shouts*construction droids

constuction droid 1,2,&3: what can we do for you

tails: build a new room and put these in in their

construction droids: 10-4 *starts building

tech:hey every body to give you a heads up cream and i are engage to get married in 3 months

cosmo: congrats

tails: i'm aware about that cream told me 4 weeks ago

tech: oh i almost forgot here*gives cosmo a 2 seated stroller* you'll need this as well

cosmo:thanks -  
>end of chapter 6 sorry that it was short hopefuly i'll make the updates longer and how did you think of my appearance i'll appear through out the story cyber sonic out<p>

END OF CHAPTER 6


	7. Even more symptoms

Yes,yes,yes i know it's been forever but hopefuly this still proves that i'm still alive

This takes place 3 days after creams and techs wedding [which by the way was a shotgun wedding who knew?...don't answer that]

Tails:*on the internet on mobiusbook [yes this is a mobius version of facebook] updating his status*

Cosmo:Tails

Tails:yes cosmo?

Cosmo:can we go to buffet mountain?

Tails:cravings?

Cosmo:*nods*

[note: the newer version of sweet mountain located in a place called mobian paradise made up of parts of the levels from sonic games renamed [some remain the same or are even original] some parts of this place is under constuction like: Galaxy park, casinotroplis,& Universal ones that are availible are:Stardust speedway,Stardust city,sector wips[a large chunk of land (about the size of Texas) from planet wisp with living wisp their],Aquarium park,Galaxy coaster,Tropical paradise,Cyber gardens [where fruits veggies and other vegitations are grown in a unique simulated eviorment],Cyber libary[their you can read holo books and rent/buy a book so it's 3 book places bundle into one],Ice cap park, Carnival Park ,and the Starlight carnival btw mobian paradise is located in the outskirts of station square in a shape of a half sphere with a radius of 90.9 miles]

-at Buffet mountain reastruant-  
>Tails:*orders mac and cheese*<p>

Cosmo:*orders 25 pickled grill cheese sanwiches*

Tails:you think you can cut back on the-

Cosmo:*does the death glare*

Tails:*starts sweating* on second thought you don't half to cut back.

Waitress:*brings drink*

Cosmo:I SAID ORANGE JUICE NOT WATER!*brakes the glass cup with her bare hands*

[note {character's thought}]

Tails:{uh oh Cosmo's mood swing is kicking in}

Waitress:*comes back with the orange juice in 5 seconds while sweating*

Cosmo:*in a happy voice*thats better

-later on their way at Tails's and Cosmo's house-

Cosmo:*yawns then falls a sleep while being carried by tails*

Tails:{man is this falling-a-sleep-in-the-middle-of-the-day is going to be a regular thing with her?}

-At Tails's and Cosmo's house-

*telephone starts ringing*

Tails:Hello?

Cream:Hi Tails

Tails:Oh Hey cream has my brother gotten over the shocking news?

Cream:nope but how's Cosmo?

Tails:she fell asleep not too long ago *hears a knock* I'll call you back *hangs up*

-At the door-

Sonic:Hide me Tails! Amy is after me again

Tails: Fine go into the kitchen but be quiet

Sonic:*silently zooms in to the kitchen

Amy:*pops up 15 seconds later* have you seen sonic i wanted to ask him out on a date

Tails:no but have you tried asking out cyber sonic?

Amy:no but I'll try *leaves*

Sonic:Is she gone?

Tails:yep so your safe for now

Sonic: oh and by the way *gives tails 10 rings* Thats for helping me -  
>Due to Amy now chasing me i must cut the Chapter short get out of here<p>

Amy:there you are

Me:*is already gone*

Amy:DARN IT!*goes sonic hunting* 


End file.
